1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washing machine, and more particularly to a control button of a drum type washing machine that can be retracted inside a control panel after use of the control button or when manipulation thereof is not required.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a drum type washing machine is constructed such that a washing operation can be performed by lifting and dropping laundry in a cylindrical drum while rotating the drum about a horizontal axis inside a washing tub. The drum type washing machine has merits in that it experiences lower laundry damage resulting from laundry twisting and employs a smaller amount of water for the washing operation, as compared to an agitator type washing machines.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional drum type washing machine A, which includes a cabinet having a front cover 100. The washing machine A has a large door 110 coupled to a front central region of the front cover 100. The door 110 is selectively openable to permit a user to input or output laundry therethrough, and to allow a user to confirm a washing state of the laundry. A detergent drawer 120 is provided that is capable of being drawn out forward at one side of an upper portion of the washing machine to contain detergent and laundering additives such as fabric softener.
Additionally, at one side of the detergent drawer 120, the washing machine A is provided with a plurality of buttons 140 for selecting and controlling functions and operations of the washing machine A, a control button 150 for selecting one of various washing cycles, and a control panel 130 which includes a display device 160 for displaying the washing state of the laundry.
A printed circuit board (not shown) is coupled to the rear side of the control panel 130, and includes a rotary switch (not shown) capable of being rotated through manipulation of the control button 150 and other components. The printed circuit board is an electronic component that is connected to a microcomputer for controlling the operation of the washing machine, and receives input signals relating to the washing cycles or provides signals relating to the washing states.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a coupled state of the control button and the printed circuit board of the conventional washing machine. The printed circuit board 170 attached to the rear side of the control panel 130 has a rotary switch 180 that is an electronic component for selectively inputting one of the various washing cycles, such as a standard cycle, wool/lingerie cycles, and the like. The control button 150 for manipulating the rotary switch 180 is coupled to one end of the rotary switch 180 outside the control panel 130.
The control button 150 includes a body 152 protruding from the control panel 130, and a fastening part 154 integral to the rear side of the body 152 and coupled to the rotary switch 180.
Since the body 152 of the control button 150 protrudes from the control panel 130, however, it is possible to inadvertently change the selected washing cycle through accidental contact with the control button 150. Moreover, the control button 150 can be damaged in the event where the contact causes a large impact to the control button 150.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved drum type washing machine that overcomes such problems.